


Middle school crush

by mariflowerdl711



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blushing, First Kiss, M/M, Middle School, Punching, based on true story - Freeform, trusting people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariflowerdl711/pseuds/mariflowerdl711
Summary: Keith finally realized it...he had a crush on Lance. But he was only 11 years old, so this wasn’t for the rest of his life.





	

Keith finally realized it...he had a crush on Lance. But he was only 11 years old, so this wasn’t for the rest of his life. He didn’t want to get gay thoughts every time he saw Lance, but it was impossible. 

One day, he was minding his own business in class when a kid came up to him. The boy asked who Keith liked. He thought for a moment if he should tell him since he was “friends” with the kid. And by “friends”, it means Keith didn’t like them, but they kept on talking to him. 

“Umm...well....uhh.” Keith thought to himself if he should trust him or not. He goes for it. “Lance.” The boy starts laughing and asked, “Lance? The tall, tan guy? That’s who you like?” Keith nodded with embarrassment. The boy said, “Ok! I won’t tell him.”

Keith believed him at the time, but then the trust was gone the next day. The boy came up to him and told him, “Hey, so I was on the bus with Lance yesterday and someone dared him to ask you out today. When I heard your name, I screamed that you liked him...so now he knows...sorry.” Keith trusted him and the boy didn’t keep his promise. He was so angry and what was worse was that the kid was smiling in an evil way. 

Keith runs out of the classroom and runs around the hallway. Then, he bumps into someone without looking. “Oh sorry, I--” Keith was cut off by the person he bumped into. It was Lance with a pretty smile on his face. “No worries. Hey, can I talk to you?” Lance asked with a calm voice. 

“Uhh yeah...sure,” Keith blushed while looking into Lance’s dreamy eyes. “So, this kid on the bus yesterday screamed that you liked me and I don’t know if that’s true or not. So i wanted to make sure.” Lance said with a little blush on his cheeks and nose. Keith was blushing hard and his heart beated so fast. 

“I-I don’t know. I-I mean d-do you l-like me?” Keith was panicking and trying to not sound nervous. He was failing at that. Lance blushed more now. Then, he sees the kid that was on the bus and his friends watching them. “Look, I like you, Keith. But I don’t think I like you like you, you know?” Lance gave a smile to Keith. He knew this was going to happen. “It’s ok. Yeah, I understand.” His eyes started to water a little. He walked back to his classroom while Lance picked up his books he dropping and walk towards the classroom. 

When, Keith sat down at his desk, the kid that he told his crush’s name came next to him. “How does it feel to be rejected?” His friends start laughing. Lance overheard them. “Doesn’t it feel weird to have liked someone, then they don’t like you? Bummer, isn’t it?” The kid had his hands on his hips, trying to get Keith’s attention. Keith tried to ignore them as much as he could, but it was difficult. 

Then, the books Keith had on his desk were pushed off by one of the friends. Keith picked them up, but was pushed by another one of the boy’s friends. Lance got so frustrated at seeing Keith bullied for what he said. Keith started to cry and yelled stop to the kids. The boys kept annoying and mocking him for liking Lance and for Lance rejecting him. He couldn’t take it anymore and runs out of the classroom again with tears running from his face. That was the last straw for Lance. He walks up to the leader of the group and punches him in the nose. “Don”t! Make fun of Keith again!” Lance screamed at him and the group. Blood was running from the boy’s nose and Lance’s hand. He runs after Keith and finds him in the boys bathroom. He was on the floor, leaning his head against a bathroom door. Keith was hugging his knees and still crying. He looks up at Lance and he asked, “What?” with an angry tone. Lance sat next to him. “I hated to way those boys were treating you, so I kind of did something to them.”

Keith looked at his hand. “Is that why your hand is bleeding? Because you punched them?” Lance smiled and leaned closer to Keith. “Yup! They totally deserve it!” Lance takes a deep breathe. “Look, Keith. I only said what I said because the guys were looking at us and I didn’t know what to do...I’m sorry. I really do like you. In fact--” Lance blushed. “--I think I might have a crush on you.” Keith’s face lit up. “R-Really?” They had eye contact. “Yeah! So, I hope you will forgive me for acting like a coward back there and hope we can be friends or more than friends…” “Like boyfriends?” Keith asked with a smile on his face. He wished for the answer to be a good one. “Yeah, I think so! THat would be amazing!” He laughed a little to himself and turned to look at Keith. 

Keith stopped crying by this time around and smiled. He leaned in and kissed Lance on the cheek. It was a quick kiss and cute. “Thanks, Lance. For helping me and punching the guys for me.” Keith laughed a little at the thought of his crush punching someone for him. Lance thought his laugh was so cute. Lance put his right hand to Keith’s face and held Keith’s hand with his left. He leans in and kisses Keith. They both close their eyes and smile while kissing. The kiss was short and sweet, like Keith’s cheek kiss. After the kiss, they both laugh a little and l=make eye contact. “Let’s go back before Mr. Shirogane is asking for us. 

THey came back holding hands and announcing to the whole class that they were boyfriends. Everyone was excited for them except for the boy and his group, who glared at them. They glared back at them and broke the stare by kissing in front of the class. Everyone gasped and surprisingly clapped a little. 

They looked at each other and smiled.

Middle school crushes.

**Author's Note:**

> why do i write fanfics at one in the morning? anyway, hoped you liked it!
> 
> tumblr: mari-flower-dl


End file.
